Just Another Morning
by aodhan292
Summary: In which Beca Mitchell realises what Chloe Beal has known all along.


Hey everyone! Boy it's been a long time since I've written. My Wicked muises got tired and haven't come out to play again so I thought I would try my hand at some pitch perfect. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Beca isn't entirely sure when it happened. There's no one day that stands out to her, no one event. All she knows is that she is in love with Chloe Beal and she doesn't know what to do about it. The redhead is as much a part of her as her music is and she's accutely aware that even her music is starting to get edged out.

They'd started spending time together after graduation. Aubrey had moved to Atlanta proper to start her internship at her father's business. Chloe had stayed behind to get her graduate degree.

Initially it was just occasional dinners after Bella practice, maybe an afternoon or two in Beca's dorm listening to music. Eventually it became a daily thing and Beca started needing the time with her best friend more and more. Chloe's natural optimism balanced out her own skepticism and kept her from getting lost in her head too much. The redhead had a way of drawing Beca out, even if it was only to be pulled into Chloe's orbit.

At first, Beca wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the touchy feely side of Chloe's personality. The older woman has this total lack of boundries that both scares and thrills Beca. She cuddles into Beca's side when they watch movies, holds her hand when she's really excited, links their arms when they walk, and hugs her everytime they meet or part. Beca can't bring herself to tell Chloe that it's not something most friends do.

Chloe's possibly the only person Beca has ever let so far inside her walls and the thought of maybe someday not having her around terrifies the young DJ. Beca can hardly remember when her and Chloe didn't spend all of thier time together. She even moved half of her music equipment to Chloe's small apartment just off campus. She claimes it's easier to work without Kimmy Jin glaring at her but really Beca uses it as an excuse to always be at Chloe's.

It's the 8th straight morning that Beca has gotten ready for school at Chloe's after spending the night when it happens. When everything comes to a head and Beca just can't keep it in anymore.

They are both standing in the bathroom, Chloe having thought nothing about walking in while Beca was showering and Beca standing in a towel watching as the redhead gets ready to brush her teeth. This is how Beca likes her best. The Chloe that isn't all prim and polish and done up. She's natural, hair mussed, sleep still lingering in her bright blue eyes and it's the most beautiful thing Beca has ever had the privelege to lay eyes on.

"I love you."

Beca's eyes are wide now as she realises that she's just said that out loud. She's pretty sure her heart and stomach have switched spots as she watches Chloe finish wiping away the last of the sleep from her eyes.

"I know Becs." Chloe says casually, never stopping in her routine.

Now Beca is confused because of Chloe's lack of confusion. She desperately needs Chloe to understand. Needs something to happen besides their normal routine, because if there is one thing Beca has learned from the redhead, it's that confessing your love should not be a normal everyday thing.

"No Chloe. I love you." she says, placing special emphasis on the word love.

Chloe casually sets down the brush she was about to try and tame her curls with and gives Beca an expasperated look. Beca's heart melts at how adorable the older woman looks.

"Yes Beca, I know. Don't look so confused." Chloe says as she once again starts brushing the redhair Beca loves so dearly.

"But, I don't think you get what I am saying here."

Now Chloe is frustrated and she turns to Beca and gives her a look that makes Beca feel giddy and like an awkward teenager all at once.

"Beca, I get what you are saying just fine. You are the one who doesn't get what I'm saying. We hold hands, cuddle during movies, I play with your hair every chance I get. God you sleep at my place more than your own. You even have your own toothbrush and girly things here."

Then it dawned on Beca. Chloe's known all along. Not only has Chloe known all along but she's gone out of her way to try and show Beca she feels the same. Beca thinks she's an idiot for not seeing it sooner. The other part of her realises Chloe's a genious for knowing that Beca needed to figure it out on her own. The brunette is too flushed with embarrassment now to make a reply and Chloe steps closer and softens her posture.

"We're practically a couple already. As cute as you are, sometimes you let that brilliant mind take way too much control." she giggles, her fingers moving to playfully tug on a lock of Beca's still wet hair.

Beca for her part is still caught up in trying to get her brain to understand.

"A couple? We've never even kissed.." she mutters, mostly to herself. Chloe hears it though and the look she gets from the redhead is down right predatory.

"Shall I fix that?" she drawls stepping firmly into Beca's personal space. Their bodies are touching now, and Beca swears she can feel every single one of Chloe's curves through the long t shirt she slept in.

"I, uh.." she stutters. Not exactly the smooth response she was hoping for but it seems that Chloe knows what she was trying to say because before she can over think things, those perfect lips are pressed to hers.

It's Heaven, and Heaven is much better than what Beca imagined it to be. Chloe's lips are silky smooth against hers and it's all Beca can do to keep her hands under control as she pulls the taller girl closer. She's lost in the the way Chloe's natural warmth and the coolness of her mint toothpaste come together in a heady mix and she pulls away only when her lungs scream for air.

Just like that it's over. Chloe's looking at her, watching her in that careful way she does, understanding exactly what's going on in Beca's head. She says nothing, because nothing needs to be said. She gives a slight nod when she sees that the emotions playing out in Beca's eyes have settled to happy acceptance and, seemingly content with Beca's state of mind she flashes her a brilliant Chloe Beal smile. It's contagious and Beca can't help but return it when Chloe places another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

She watches as Chloe, without a care in the world, turns and continues with her morning ritual.

"Becs, you're going to be late for class. Get moving." Chloe chuckles to a still rooted to the spot Beca.

Beca finally starts towards the room to get dressed knowing that today wasn't the start of something new, so much as an acknowledgment of what had been there all along and anticipation for what Chloe Beal would have in store for her next.

* * *

AN: So, I'm not entirely sure about that ending. It will likely change slightly when I've found something that flows a little nicer. Man it's good to be writing again.


End file.
